Many television viewers receive cable television programming, video on demand, audio on demand and other similar programming or services via an end user cable television network interface device (commonly and sometimes referred to as a “set top box”) electrically and communicatively connected to a television set. The set top box is, in turn, electrically and communicatively connected to a cable television distribution network of a cable television service provider. In operation, the set top box acts as an interface to the cable television distribution network, receiving and causing the display of program guide data listing television programs available for viewing at various times and of menus identifying video and audio available on demand, receiving inputs from a viewer, possibly encrypting the inputs for security, and communicating the inputs to the cable television distribution network. The set top box also receives signals and/or data representative of viewer selected television programs and viewer selected video and/or audio on demand, possibly decrypts the signals and/or data, and outputs the signals and/or data to a television set for presentation to a viewer.
Typically, a set top box includes a microprocessor that executes computer software programs stored in the set top box to provide viewers with the above described and other functionality. The computer software programs generally include a proprietary computer software kernel and other computer software that interacts with and uses functions provided by the kernel. The computer software is written and/or controlled by the set top box manufacturer and, therefore, may not be modified by a cable television service provider in order to substantially change the functionality and usability of the user interface provided by the set top box. Even if the computer software were not controlled by the set top box manufacturer, the computer software is often difficult to write and modify, requiring a substantial time and resource commitment by a cable television service provider to do so. Thus, as a practical matter, the functionality and the user interface that a set top box provides is relatively unchangeable once the set top box is built. As a consequence, it is difficult for a cable television service provider to deliver new features and functionality to its customers as the entertainment industry and its business models evolve and change over time.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for apparatuses and methods that enable a cable television service provider to deliver a dynamic, often and easily changeable, interface to their services and networks and for their changing product and/or service offerings to customers.